Blissful Desires
by 225Starburst
Summary: They met once in Mystic Falls. He was wounded and so was she. They bonded over a bottle of scotch and shared their heartfelt desires. The night turned passionate into something neither one of them ever experienced before in their lives. Who would have thought? The Original Hybrid with the Little Wolf. What happens when they meet again...under different circumstances?
1. My Mind

**This is a story I wanted to start, dedicated to klayleylover1 who wanted a Klayley story in which Klaus and Hayley meet again after their one night stand in Mystic Falls. They meet again in New Orleans as in the series but not in that way. Hayley is not pregnant this time and she decided to come to New Orleans on Klaus' advice to learn more about her family. Klaus also comes to New Orleans after receiving a tip from Katherine Pierce that there are some witches plotting against him in New Orleans. Storylines will be completely different but the characters will be the same, just so you know. This is just the first chapter so read and tell me what you think of it afterwards so I know if you want me to continue writing. The reviews mean a lot to me, guys and thank you for reading my work. Enjoy reading!**

** Hayley: **_"I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents."_

**Klaus: **_"That mark! I've seen it before."_

**Hayley: **_"Yeah, it's a birthmark. People have those." _

**Klaus: **_"I've only seen that mark on a handful of others. All from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout a place which we now call Louisiana."_

**Hayley: **_"Don't lie to me. Not about this." _

**Klaus: **_"I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred." _

**Hayley: **_"Tell me."_

**Klaus**_**: **__"What makes you think that I will spare your beloved Katerina, Elijah?"_

**Elijah: **_"You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your only living brother I am asking you to provide me with this opportunity to love."_

**Katherine: **_"Klaus, you have refused my freedom. And in return, I have one last thing to offer you. There is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting to make a move against you. Hunt her down."_

Hayley was sitting in the most popular bar in New Orleans. Why was it so popular, you may ask yourself? Because this bar had the best gumbo in town. Rousseau's had been Hayley's life saver for the past few days where she met a lot of interesting people since she left Mystic Falls. The bartender slash witch of New Orleans, Jane-Anne Deveraux was one of these few people. She came to her asking for some of that delicious gumbo many times that week, while thinking of the one reason she left Mystic Falls and came to New Orleans, to learn more about her missing family of course. After her night of passion with the one and only Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, he had managed to spill some useful information to her about real family and where they came from. Never had she dreamed that she would get in bed with him, but it happened and it was a night to remember, whether she liked it or not. "Third time in here this week." Jane-Anne exclaimed as she filled a couple of glasses with beer. Hayley had some gumbo right in front of her and she drank it all up. "I'm obsessed with the gumbo, Jane-Anne." she responded and Jane-Anne smiled. "The old ladies in the ninth ward say my sister, Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish." she replied and Hayley got a little bit more interested. She tried to obtain some information from her using her strategic ways. "I asked around the corner about my family." she said. "And?" "Nothing. Zero. I can't find a single person who remembers them." "Because, Hayley…people like you were ran out of here years ago." she explained and Hayley frowned. Did she know that she was a werewolf? What was her deal? "What do you mean by people like me?" she asked and Jane-Anne stepped away from the counter to get closer to Hayley. She pulled out a map and showed it to her. "In the bayou. They're called the werewolves Rougarou." She circled with a marker a place on the map and Hayley took it out of curiosity. "You head out there, and you'll find what you're looking for, Hayley." Jane Anne explained and Hayley nodded. "Hey, be careful! It's the last place you'll ever want to go." she told Hayley and she nodded, appreciating the concern her new friend had for her. Hayley grabbed her coat, thanked Jane-Anne for the gumbo and headed out. Sophie stepped over to her older sister and whispered, "What do you think you are doing? You can't be fraternizing with a werewolf." "She's my friend and I want to help her." "If Marcel finds out that she's in town, he will send the guys out to kill her." "This is why I sent her as far away from this place as possible." "You mean, you don't even know anything about where her family is." "No, but this will keep her safe, for now. I need you to take my shift for now, Sophie. I'll be right back." "Marcel is having a party here tonight!" Sophie called out and Jane-Anne smiled. "I know."

Klaus managed to get himself in New Orleans in a couple of hours after receiving the tip from Katherine Pierce. It was time for him to silence this city and slaughter as his brother, Elijah would put it. He started by the witch quarter where he found a witch available to speak to him. A very distrustful witch named Agnes. Once she saw Klaus, she immediately hid all of her things and thought about leaving, as he sat down. "Time for one more?" "I have nothing to say to you." Agnes replied coldly and Klaus smirked. "Now, that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me." Agnes stared at him coldly. "I know what you are. You're half vampire and half beast. You're the hybrid." "I'm the Original Hybrid, actually. But that's a long story for another time." Klaus replied with a devilish smile on his face. He decided to get to the point. "I'm looking for someone. A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." Klaus stated clearly so the witch would not misunderstand. The witch Agnes looked a little shocked at the beginning and then shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know." she responded calmly. "Well now, that's a fib, isn't it?" He took her hand in his and said, "You see, I know that you're a true witch among this sea of posers. So enough with the fabrications. I've quite the temper." Klaus told her and Agnes pulled her hand back. "Witches don't talk out of school in the quarter." she informed him. "A vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules." Agnes told him and Klaus looked shocked by the discovery. "Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I can find Marcel?" Klaus asked her. He got the information right away.

Rousseau's bar was not far and Klaus got there right away. Plenty of vampires recognized him. Some were too frightened to remain in the bar and left, while some remained but decided it would be best to ignore him. Klaus didn't like this. He asked around for Marcel and received no answer of where he might be. Then, he saw a witch making gumbo, and serving it to people. It was delicious. Klaus approached her and the young witch Sophie dropped a glass, frightened. Klaus caught it just in time and handed it to her. "Easy there, love. I don't bite." Klaus said with a smirk as Sophie took the glass back, exasperated. She knew Klaus would come into town eventually and she had been preparing herself for months along with her sister. Her sister and her collaborated with the infamous vampire, Katherine Pierce who resided in Mystic Falls currently to bring Klaus here. He was their only shot at getting this town free of Marcel and his petty and loyal followers. He needn't know that. Not quite yet and pretended like she didn't even know him. "What do you want?" Sophie asked him and he just shrugged. "Just a drink." Sophie raised her eyebrow and set a bottle of bourbon on the counter as he sat down. "Hey, you wouldn't know where Marcel is right now, would you?" he asked Sophie and she rolled her eyes. "If you are interested in seeing the jackass, I suggest you stick around here for a while. He will be throwing a party here tonight and show up in an hour tops." Klaus clasped his hands together. "Well, finally! Someone here who's being more than amicable to me. Thank you!" he exclaimed. Sophie rolled her eyes once again. "First I look for that Deveraux Jane-Anne since forever and now I have to wait for the person I believed to be dead to at least show up here." Klaus muttered under his breath and Sophie snapped her head up to look at him. He was here looking for her sister. She quickly texted her under the counter, telling her to stay as far away as possible because Klaus was after her. Klaus poured himself another glass but he didn't drink much. He wanted to remain sober for when Marcel would show up. This was not the time nor place to start drinking like crazy. "You're determined to stay sober. Why?" Sophie asked him. Klaus grinned and just as he was about to answer, the door to Rousseau's opened and Klaus remained frozen.

_She was looking at his paintings. "Hate that. Hmm. Too much. I don't get that. Oh, I don't care!" She picked up one of his favorites. "This one, hm, doesn't make me wanna puke." She smiled, showing him those wonderful dimples. "Why'd you paint it?" "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world, nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life. Provided, one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." Her smile was gorgeous and he couldn't stop looking at her. She gets him, he thought. "So, this is your thing? Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill on my dirty secrets?" "I felt I had many charms but regardless, I'm enjoying myself." "And you do whatever you enjoy." She pulled him back to her. "Do you want to know why I like that painting?" "Well it was perhaps because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul." "I saw how twisted it really is and maybe I can relate." She whispered, seductively. He couldn't resist her beauty and intelligence. He would have her for himself tonight. He was sure of it. She was all his. She was willing to be his for that one night._

She didn't even see him. He couldn't believe he was seeing her in front of his eyes once again. After that night, he thought she would disappear for good and he would never have her again. "Sophie! What did your sister tell me? There was no one in the bayou and my car broke down thanks to her!" Hayley exclaimed as she sat down at the counter, looking exasperated. Sophie's eyes widened at her and she was practically begging in her mind that Hayley wouldn't say her name. She didn't know how she could warn her. The hybrid was sitting right next to her but she didn't even see him. "When your sister comes back, be sure to fill her in of what a mess of my plans she's made. Oh, and I am sure she would be happy to pay for my tool service, right? I am running out of money as we speak." "Hayley." Sophie said in a whisper, eying an amused Klaus who was drinking and observing the young werewolf girl. Hayley was not listening. She just kept right on talking, making Sophie nearly faint. "But why would this be J.A's fault? She just gave me some directions she got from who knows who. I got myself into this mess. I came here, following the advice of the obnoxious and notorious Original Hybrid I slept with, to get points when it comes to my family. I have grown tired of spending my life alone, having no one to turn to for help, no family member to speak to." "Hayley." Sophie whispered again. "I am going to find them, Sophie! I am going to find them and I am going to make them pay for leaving me like this." Hayley took the bottle of gin she saw on the counter and took a huge gulp. "And you know what? I am so glad that I left that crappy town in Mystic Falls. So many drama filled people, it scared the hell out of me and I find and sleep with the one supernatural being on this Earth whom everyone fears but as it turns out, he's not pure evil. He's just a scared, little boy with daddy issues. How crazy is that?" Hayley pointed out in a sarcastic tone as she set the bottle down. "Hayley!" Sophie called out to her. "WHAT?" Hayley snapped at her with rage.

A throaty chuckle could have been heard right next to her and Hayley couldn't move. She knew that chuckle. She knew him. He was here. He was right next to her and she had been so busy talking about her problems that she didn't even see him. Sophie tapped her fingers on the counter as Klaus smiled, looking from Sophie to Hayley. Hayley still didn't have the courage to turn her head and look at him. Klaus didn't think he would be this excited to see her. There she was, right next to him and he could almost remember the way he felt her and tasted her that night. It was beyond euphoric, beyond tasting blood after a long time of starvation. He wasn't satisfied and wanted her to stay much longer but she didn't. He wanted her to stay, but she left and he had too much pride he couldn't swallow to beg for her to stay. Klaus moved his chair closer to hers and he could feel her heart beating faster and faster by the second. Sophie was not saying anything. She was just washing some glasses and looking at them from time to time. "So, inform me love of this lunatic of a hybrid you slept with. He seems to have led you in the right direction to find your family. What is he like? Is he dashing? Gorgeous? Impeccable tastes?" Hayley breathed in and out until she finally turned her head to look at him with a cold glare. "More like full of himself." she whispered and got down from the chair to the counter, wanting to leave Rousseau's and never look back but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What's the rush, sweetheart? I hear you have some trouble. Maybe I can be of assistance." Hayley pulled her hand back. "I don't think so, Klaus. What are you even doing here anyway?" Klaus shrugged. "I thought I would come here and visit some old friends. This used to be my town once." Hayley frowned. "Your town?" Klaus smirked and nodded. Sophie shook her head and intervened. "So, let me get this straight. You two slept together?" she asked, pointing between the two. Klaus looked at Sophie with a grin before shooting Hayley a wink. Hayley only blushed and moved to leave. "Oh, God." she whispered under her breath. This wasn't what she expected. She and Klaus had a no strings attached one-night stand. It wasn't anything more than that. It was the liquor seeping in their veins and they lost control for one moment and it just happened. She had to admit that she had been attracted to Klaus since the moment she saw him but sleeping with him was the last thing on her mind. He wanted information on Katherine and she wanted information on her parents. It was a win-win situation. After she slept with him, she didn't feel guilty, not at all. She didn't feel embarrassed and didn't regret anything. She was just hoping that she wouldn't have to see him again after that blissful night, yet there he was at Rousseau's.

Hayley was walking on Bourbon Street. She was tired and felt dirty in the clothes she's been since forever. A week in New Orleans and she hadn't gotten anything about her parents. She has done everything possible. She knew the answers she was looking for were here somewhere and Klaus had sent her in the right direction, but the problem was that she didn't know where to look. "Hayley!" She heard him call out for her as he left the bar too. She just continued walking and checking things on her phone to see about her broke down car. She had paid a fortune for that car. She could never get the money to buy something like that ever again. He was in front of her in a flash and Hayley nearly dropped her phone. It's a good thing that she has good reflexes. She didn't think that she would have money to buy a new phone either. "I didn't mean to scare you, little wolf." Klaus said with a grin on his face. Hayley scoffed. "You don't frighten me." "Very well. Come walk with me, love." "Why would I go anywhere with you? I have my own problems to sort out. That's why I am here and I wasn't expecting to see you here, especially not now. What happened? The blonde didn't give you a shot just like I told you she wouldn't?" She thought that she had gone too far. She thought that he would snap her neck right there but he didn't. He just smiled. "Come with me, love and you'll find this beneficial." He turned around and headed back to Rousseau's. Hayley was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there as Klaus waited for her. He opened the door to the bar and motioned for her to enter. Hayley wanted to refuse but the look in Klaus' eyes made her think otherwise. Slowly, but surely she put her phone back in her pocket and entered the bar with him.

Sophie was still there and rolled her eyes once she saw the two entering again. "You haven't left, I see." Sophie told Klaus. Klaus just grinned and nodded his head. "I told you that I await Marcel to show up to ask him a couple of questions if he doesn't mind." Hayley sat back down at the counter and Sophie raised her eyebrow. "More gumbo?" Sophie asked and Hayley started looking through her purse with Klaus watching her. She sighed and grabbed her forehead in disappointment. "I don't have any more money with me, Sophie. I'm sorry." "Put it on my tab, love." Klaus told Sophie and Hayley looked at him in shock. "No, don't do that." "Nonsense, love. You must feed. It's not like I am offering to buy you a new car, which you could surely need. It's just nourishment. Eat up." Klaus pointed to the gumbo in front of Hayley. Against her better judgment, she took a spoonful and remembered their night. This was the exact technique he used on her when he tried to get information out of Katherine and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him watching her eat. She had enough. She put the spoon down and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want from me, Klaus?" He smirked. "I was waiting for you to get to that question." He moved closer to her and that made her heat up on the inside and outside. She didn't like the affect he had on her and the thought of him using this to his advantage angered her. She didn't want to have to deal with him again but their one-night stand made it impossible. He didn't seem as uncomfortable as she was during their interactions, though and that scared her.

"I want you to tell me how much about your family you found out." Klaus whispered into her ear and Hayley pulled back. "I didn't find out anything and I've been here for at least a week. Nothing! Nada!" Hayley exclaimed and slammed the bowl of gumbo on the counter. Klaus just chuckled and drank some more of his gin. "You're still quite the feisty one, love." "I am just really tired of taking your crap, so how about we cut it and take turns interrogating each other. I want a specific answer too. What are you doing here and why do you want to see this Marcel person?" "That's classified information, love." "Classified? Between who?" "My family and I." "Fine! If you are not going to start talking, then neither am I. That night is not going to repeat. I get information out of you and you get out of me the same amount, understand?" Klaus chuckled again. "Understood, love. It's alright!" he told her. Hayley was surprised at how friendly he was with her. She didn't buy it that night. She thought that he was just being that nice because he wanted something from her. Never had she expected him to be this nice to her now that he even offered to buy her food. It was a bit embarrassing, no doubt but…kind, dare she say it. "When was the last time you spoke to Katerina?" he asked Hayley. "Katherine? Before she sent that vampire to kill me, obviously." Klaus smiled and nodded. "She sent me here. Told me that a witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux is plotting to make a move against me." "Jane-Anne?" Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you know her? Tell me, Hayley!" he demanded and Hayley got his hands off her. "Let me go! Yes, I know her. She's Sophie's sister." Sophie was already moving towards the exit but Klaus had her pined to a wall. "KLAUS!" Hayley exclaimed and hurried over there while Klaus kept strangling Sophie. "No one has to die! Leave her alone. You won't get anything out of her if she's dead." Sophie was unable to breathe and couldn't even concentrate to use her magic to get herself out of this mess. Klaus let her go at last and Sophie collapsed onto the floor. Hayley hurried and helped her up. "Are you okay?" she asked her and she nodded, breathing in and out slowly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you use violence for every problem that needs to be fixed?" "Precisely, love. I would have thought you of all people would know that." "Same strategic ways as in Mystic Falls, right?" Hayley whispered. She couldn't force the hybrid out of her. He got under her skin in a way no other man did and it freaked her out. Klaus looked at her in an angry sort of way and Hayley just rolled her eyes, getting herself together and grabbing her purse. "I am going back to the motel. I don't need your help, Klaus and I don't want it, neither do I want to help you." she whispered as she left. Klaus growled under his breath at the way things had gone. He thought he could get Hayley on his side so they would work together. He figured that having a partner by your side always got things done quicker than taking care of things on your own and Hayley was just the partner he was looking for, despite their occasional on a whim one-night stand. He grabbed Sophie again but this time, gentler. "When your sister comes back, tell her to come talk to me. I will be staying at the Palace Royale Hotel." "I am not that in contact with her." Sophie said and Klaus felt like he wanted to strangle her again. He didn't like to be lied to like this. "You have been sending her text messages since I came here. Don't think I haven't realized that. I may be drunk most of the time, but I'm not stupid. Tell her to come and talk to me or I will come here and drag her out by force and it will get a lot worse for her." "What about Marcel, huh?" Sophie asked. "I will deal with him later. I might even be willing to join his party friends tonight so be sure to see me, and I do hope your sister will be here, for her own good of course and yours. I came here with a purpose and one purpose only and that is to stop this nonsense of people plotting against me and to make sure that Katerina Petrova did not try to trick me in some way by sending me here."

Hayley got to the motel and entered her room. It was dark and the place was filthy. "That's what you get for a couple of bucks a night." Hayley whispered with a sigh as she took off her clothes and put on the only pajamas she had. She went to bathroom, took a long and warm shower, brushed her teeth and got into her not so comfortable bed. "Why am I here? What am I going to find here?" Hayley wondered to herself. "This is not the place for me. I need to get some information if I can and then I'm gone." She was telling herself all of this. Who else did she have to tell? Jane-Anne was the only person who was amicable in this town to her and maybe Sophie too. She didn't have anyone else. No one else in this town and no one else in the world. She was alone and she hated it. She missed her family, even though she never knew them. She wanted to know them and know why they left her to fend for herself when she needed them the most. She wants to know what happened to her parents. Had they really died, like she found out in Mystic Falls? She drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in her head as the Original Hybrid stood at her window, watching her sleep. 


	2. Scotch

**Hello, everyone! I found some time to update this fanfiction at last. I am sorry for the delay but I really have some troubles going on because I am full with exams and the fanfictions are off my plate for now. I will try to update every other fanfiction as soon as I can, but I am not so sure when I can do that. I hope you can understand and no matter what, continue shipping Klayley. Now, in the last chapter, Hayley and Klaus met in New Orleans after their one night stand in completely different circumstances. Now, we will see how it goes. Klaus obviously wants something from Hayley because otherwise, he wouldn't have been following her around and offering to buy her food since she barely has any money left. Not to mention that her car broke down and she is staying at the cheapest motel in Louisiana. So, our poor little wolf has financial problems and Klaus is very wealthy. Let's see what happens in this chapter now. Leave me lots of reviews please and tell me if you enjoyed it. Thank you so much, you guys!**

Hayley had just woken up the next morning when she immediately felt like she was being watched. She jumped out of her bed and looked around. There was no one in her room. "Come on. This can't be." she whispered to herself as she checked things out further. She explored her very small and cramped bathroom and then she looked out the broken window of the motel room. There was nothing there that could lead the suspicions that someone indeed was there. She just shook her head frantically and walked out of that place before she could say anything else. Leaving the motel, she turned around and stared at the shit whole she basically called home now. She wasn't planning on leaving until she found her family and she had a feeling that with the help she was getting, which wasn't a lot, it would take her a very long time. Not to mention that Klaus was in town now. Hayley shook her head continuously as she thought about him. Of all the places he could have been right now, he decided to come to New Orleans to take back his throne or city or something, whatever he was after. She wasn't planning on running into him ever again. She wanted to completely ignore him if she ever saw him walking around and she was hoping that he would just forget about their somewhat hot one night stand and move on with his life, giving her some space. But this French Quarter was not that big and after living here for a couple of days, you get to know everyone pretty well and run into them every day. Hayley couldn't get accustomed to seeing Klaus like this, whatever his plans in New Orleans may be.

The Deveraux bar was open and customers were already waiting for some drinks. Hayley was looking around and saw the person she wanted to speak to right there in front of her, serving the boys some drinks. "Vampires." Hayley muttered under her breath as she watched them drink so early in the morning. On second thought, she could have used a drink right now too, but she couldn't trust this woman, not anymore. "Jane Anne!" Hayley called out and Jane Anne looked up from what she was doing to see the werewolf girl standing there with her hands crossed over her chest. She watched as Hayley stepped over to her and grabbed her hand. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you in private so you think you can step away from these vampires for a little while?" Jane Anne rolled her eyes but nodded and led Hayley to the bathroom where she shut the door. "What do you want, Hayley? I'm in a tight schedule." Jane Anne was trying to get herself free from this but there was no chance. Hayley threw in her face the remains of the map she had given to her the other day before sending her off in the bayou. Jane Anne stared at this for a moment before rubbing her temples and shaking her head. "Listen, Hayley, I am all busy right now. I am not in the mood for this family drama of yours. I am a witch. A witch who also happens to have a job she needs to keep so if you'll excuse me…" Jane Anne tried to step out of the way when Hayley pulled her back. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what your plan was all along, Jane Anne. Why did you send me to that bayou? My car broke down there and this map had caught fire. I managed to salvage what was left of it. Now tell me, what is going on!" Hayley demanded and pushed her to a sink. Hayley didn't mean to be this rough with her but she was angry, angry for more than one reason and she was somehow hoping that the other day hadn't happened at all. "I thought that you needed my help and I gave you help. I offered it to you and asked for nothing in return!" Jane Anne protested. Hayley nodded and crossed her arms again. "Why did you send me to that bayou if there is nothing there?" "There is something there, Hayley. Your family is there. You just have to know where to look. That is where Marcel banished them when he took over New Orleans." Hayley shook her head. "Marcel? The guy that Klaus is looking for?" Jane Anne bit her lip and nodded. "What is it about this Marcel guy? What does he have to do with anything?" "He is the King of the French Quarter, Hayley. Rules and punishments for breaking rules are his way. You have no idea how many rules I broke for feeding you and helping you with information about your family, also known as Marcel's worst enemies." "What business did Klaus want to discuss with you?" Hayley suddenly asked. "I heard about what he did to my sister yesterday. Sophie can be really protective at times. I haven't spoken to Klaus yet and I am trying my best to avoid him as best as possible. I don't know what he could possibly want with me." "Are you sure about that? Because from the way he was acting, it looked like he was really trying to see you as his greatest enemy at the moment, not Marcel." "Hayley, whatever happens, you don't know much about me alright?" "I already told him yesterday that I know that you're Sophie's sister." "You don't know anything else about me alright? I refuse to speak to him right now. Back me up and I promise you that I am going to do my best to find more information on your family, alright?" Hayley rolled her eyes but nodded. "I've heard that one before." she muttered under her breath. She remembered how her vampire-ally, Katherine Pierce screwed her over. She found her and promised to help her find her family in return for some services. Then, she sent a rough vampire to kill Hayley when she was of no use to her anymore. Luckily, Klaus was there and rescued her. He fed her and flirted with her, thus the one night stand with the legendary Niklaus Mikaelson happened. She felt so safe, warm and protected for that one night. She couldn't resist his charms and his twisted ways. She didn't think he'd see him again after that, but fate had other plans. "Hayley, are you listening to me?" Jane Anne asked, desperately. Hayley just nodded. Finally, Jane Anne put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry that you couldn't find what you were looking for. Being without family is tough but I want to be your friend in this and Sophie does too. I know that you may find some reason not to trust me, but I am different. And I really do want to help you with this. I am not going to backstab you. I promise. Can I have your trust? It would mean a lot to me especially in this difficult period of my life." Jane Anne pulled Hayley in for a hug and she accepted. She didn't know what this drama with Klaus was but she was planning on staying out of it and if Marcel was anything like Klaus, she didn't want to meet him either. "There was a party here last night. You should have been here. It would have taken your mind off of Marcel, Klaus, the werewolves, everything." Jane Anne told her as they stepped out of the bathroom. "I am here on business, not on pleasure, Jane Anne." Hayley said, smiling a little. Jane Anne just shrugged. "It could be both. You never know. New Orleans is knows as a very romantic town. You could meet somebody here." "I am a werewolf remember and this place is crowded with vampires." Jane Anne nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot. I cast a sort of cloaking spell on you yesterday. No vampire will be able to smell you out. Although, I am not so sure about how long it could last…" "Never mind. Thanks." Hayley told her, smiling. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all. Maybe she was just trying to help. "But there is another party tonight at 11 PM, if you would like to come and like I said, take your mind off things. I will be here, serving drinks and Marcel, as always, will be the star of the party." Jane Anne said, rolling her eyes. "I'll think about it, but like I said, finding my family is my top priority right now." Hayley stated her answer and Jane Anne just shrugged. "Suit yourself, sweetheart." She went to serve customers.

Hayley left the bar almost immediately. She knew that she had things to do right now. She was walking down the street, trying to get back to her motel room when she sees a couple of vampires drinking right across from her. "Hey, sweet cheeks!" a couple of them called out to her. Hayley had to keep going and ignore them so she wouldn't snap. She may be just a werewolf but she has the ferocity of a real beats when she's angry, but then she remembered the exact purpose of that cloaking spell Jane Anne put on her, to disguise her werewolf self so if she were to snap, she would have blown off her cover. She couldn't have that. Not right now. The others were looking at her as she walked. "Take a picture. Lasts longer!" Hayley called out to them, acting as any girl would have done. At that moment, one guy used his vampire speed to step in front of her, blocking her way to the motel. "Excuse me!" Hayley called out trying to move past him but he wouldn't let her. He just kept admiring her curves with dirty thoughts in her mind. "What's your name?" the guy asked. "Stacy." Hayley lied and then a loud chuckle could have been heard from the table. Hayley's eyes widened when she saw Klaus sitting with those vampires. "Come on now, love. There is no need to lie. The poor fellow was just asking your name. No games." Klaus told her with a wink. Hayley's rage was reaching its limit and if Klaus weren't this powerful, she would have kicked his ass right at that moment. The guy in front of her put his hand on his heart. "I am wounded, Miss…Hayley, is it?" Hayley rolled her eyes. No wonder Klaus told them about her. Being his disgusting and maniac self he probably went about to tell every vampire in town about their night. She wondered if Klaus had actually mentioned to them that she was a werewolf. Werewolves weren't allowed into the French Quarter. If they knew, this guy would have pounced on her instead of trying to get her in bed. "Get out of my way! I am not going to tell you again!" she threatened him. She slept with one psyco, she didn't want another, and not by force. She would never commit herself to that because a vampire like him would compel her or God knew what. "I don't think so!" the vampire exclaimed, putting his hand on her thigh. Hayley slapped his arm away from her and the guy just growled but then started laughing with the other guys at the table. Klaus stopped laughing when he saw the rage Hayley's eyes shown. She was going to forget about being a werewolf. She was going to pounce at this vampire and rip his head off right now and she wouldn't care if she would be exposed anymore. Let them know that a werewolf is in town. She would probably be exiled and would find her family. But in the worst case, she would be killed. At that moment, Klaus, with a bottle of scotch in his hand, stepped over to them and handed the bottle to the guy. "Go on, Thierry. Leave the poor girl alone. You don't want to force her in bed now would you? These things take time. You know how sentimental women are about love." Thierry laughed and grabbed the bottle, taking Hayley into his eyes one more time before leaving them standing there. "I will see you again. You can count on it! Let's go fellas." Thierry, the guy, called out to Hayley. Klaus stood there with Hayley once the guys left. Hayley moved past him and Klaus called out after her. "For your own good, you should think about getting out of here, little wolf!" Hayley had had enough. He wasn't going to tell her what to do. She turned around and stepped back to him. "How much a sick dick are you? You stand there and talk about me in bed with your new found vampire guys and play with me like I am some kind of toy? Oh here, let them have her or here, leave her be? Who do you think you are, Klaus?" "I think you know the answer to that, love. No need to repeat." "I never thought that you could be this cruel." "Love, if it weren't for me, that guy would have dragged you by your hair to his place and you wouldn't have seen the light of another day, after he had some fun with you of course." "If it weren't for you? You set me up as their bait in the first place! Why? Why can't you just leave me alone? You came here with a purpose and so have I, so why don't you just mind your own business and leave me be?" Klaus just smirked to that and shrugged. "Maybe I am having too much fun to leave you alone." "Just stay away from me!" Hayley told him before stomping her foot and getting back to her motel.

The owner of that filthy motel was waiting for her as she entered. "Hey, lady! You need to pay up this week's rent. I don't see any cash left for me today." Hayley looked down and searched in her purse. There were no dollar bills that she could find. She couldn't have lost all of her money now, right? She remembered that she had a few bucks stashed away in her room. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She really had a long morning with Jane Anne, some revelations about Marcel, what Klaus is actually doing here and the list goes on. "I am really sorry. Can I give you the money tomorrow? Please, I am just having some trouble today." Hayley couldn't believe that she had gone to pleading with him. Finally he nodded but told her that if he doesn't receive the money first thing tomorrow morning, she will be forced to leave. Hayley bit her lip. She was sure that she had some money stashed somewhere. She reached her room and looked around it. She searched everywhere in all of her purses but there was nothing. No money. "What? How could this happen? I had at least forty dollars left for the rent." Hayley mumbled to herself as she lay down on the bed and cried into her pillow. She didn't mean to do that because she didn't normally cry and there was no way that she would allow anyone to see her cry. Not like this. She wiped her tears away and took out her phone. She thought about calling someone, asking for some money. She didn't know who could give her some money for her rent. It wasn't like it was much of a joy living in this place, but she had nowhere else to live and she couldn't afford to pay that much for an actual hotel room, so she settled with the motel. As she took out her phone she remembered that she really didn't have any friends. She put her head on the pillow and looked through the contact list. It was empty. The only ones who had been there were Katherine and Tyler from Mystic Falls. Katherine was now her enemy and former ally who tried to kill her so there was no point in keeping her in the contact list and then there was Tyler, her former best friend and the guy she had a crush on for a very long time. After she had betrayed him for information on her family, their friendship ended. She was hoping that it wouldn't turn out this way. She had cared for Tyler a lot and she never wanted to lose him but things in life change and Hayley always put her family above anyone and anything. That didn't make her a bad person but she was convinced that she would never be truly attached to anyone or trust anyone as much as her real family, wherever it was in New Orleans. She would find them. She shook her head as she stood up from the bed and looked out the window. What was she going to do? There was no one who would lend her some money. No one would be that kind enough. But then, she remembered that she had Jane Anne. She did promise to help her and giving her a couple of bucks for rent would certainly be a good place to start earning her trust. She looked at the car keys that were lying on the table. She remembered what happened to her car. She called a tool service but she would need money to pay for their services. She didn't have money for rent much less car services. She called the mechanic and told him that the money would come soon. The mechanic warned her that if she didn't give the money, the car would be staying with them. She was going to lose the car that she worked so hard to buy too. That was great! Hayley's day was getting better and better. She stepped out of the motel again after eating something and the owner was watching her closely. Hayley looked around. There was no sign of those vampires.

She headed back to the bar but Jane Anne was not there and she couldn't help her. She frowned because it had only been a couple of hours since she last saw her. Sophie was serving for her. She wasn't as friendly to her as Jane Anne was. Hayley looked around and saw the problem. Klaus and his vampires were in there, laughing and drinking away. The guy they called Marcel was there. He looked African American and from the looks of things, he and Klaus got along just fine so she couldn't understand how Klaus spoke of him as his enemy. But Hayley remembered that Klaus does have some ways in which he can manipulate more easily if he is friends with his enemies. Sophie was watching her as she sat down. "What do you want, Hayley? Jane Anne is not here right now, as you can see." Hayley rolled her eyes at her attitude. "Yes, thanks very much for pointing that out, Sophie. I can see that she is not here. I wanted to ask a favor from her, since she is so willing to offer me help." "And you want to take advantage of that, don't you?" Hayley raised her eyebrow. "Funny you should say something like that, really. I am not taking advantage of anything, Sophie. I say that you should be a little warmer towards me. If it weren't for me, Klaus would have snapped your neck yesterday. I saved your life. You owe me big time." "I was willing to die for my sister. I don't want Klaus to ever get the chance to know her. He should just stay the hell away from us all. He'll only bring trouble to the witches." Hayley nodded. "I can help keep him away from you if you help me. We can be friends, Sophie just like Jane Anne and I are friends. Is it really that hard?" "Yes, it is. Because of you, my sister is in grave danger and so am I." "How is it my fault?" "You aggravated Klaus and now he thinks that we are with you, that we are your friends." "You are my friends! You're the only friends I have!" Hayley said with a somewhat pleading voice to her. Sophie looked at her for one moment. She was beginning to feel a bit sorry for her. Hayley after all, came here to look for her family and hadn't succeeded even after weeks of being here. She then met up with her psyco one night stand who came to take this town back for his family, while also finding some spare time to chat with his enemies and mock her. Jane Anne and Sophie Deveraux were the only people that she could really rely on. She needed them. Sophie sighed and looked into her eyes before answering her unasked question. "Hayley, I wish I could help you. I see that you desperately need money for rent but I can't offer it to you. I don't have anything. How much do you think we win here?" "With your gumbo you should…" "We barely have enough money to lead a well-adjusted life. A normal life at the very least. We don't have money to give away. Believe me, I may not consider you my friend for now but you are my sister's friend and you desperately need help. I am not heartless so I would have given you money if I had it, but I don't. I am sorry. I wish I could help you in some way…" Hayley cut her off. "Would you happen to know where Jane Anne is right now?" Sophie glanced at the group of vampires that were sitting in the back with another blonde bartender. "She is hiding from you know who." Sophie answered. Hayley turned around to watch him drink away with his frenemies. She remembered what he had done to her that day. He had chosen to humiliate her with his friends. She would never forgive him for that. "So, am I to understand that you and Klaus have nothing going on?" Sophie asked Hayley and Hayley nodded. "There is nothing. It was just a one night stand. Nothing more. I hate him right now just as my as I know he despises me." Sophie nodded. "Good. You know, Hayley, believe it or not, witches and werewolves have allied against vampires for centuries and that isn't going to end anytime soon. You and me, we can become allies if you want. I can watch your back and you can watch mine and my sister's. How long do you plan on staying here in New Orleans?" Sophie asked Hayley. Hayley just shrugged.

"As long as necessary. I told you Sophie that I need to find my family. I have lived my whole life not knowing them and where I truly belong. It's about time I find out, don't you think?" Sophie nodded, smiling a little. "Well then, you are going to need money for rent. How are you going to manage?" "I'll figure something out." "You could come and work at the bar with us. It's only Jane Anne, me and that blonde bartender over there, Camille." Hayley shook her head. "Sorry, Sophie. I am just not up to working. I wish I could stay and help but you know…" Sophie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, alright. But you need the money tomorrow. How are you going to manage? That guy will kick you out." Hayley shrugged. "It's not much of a place, but it's the only place I have to take a shower and have a bed to sleep on at nights when it gets cold." Sophie was really starting to feel sorry for this werewolf girl. "I hope you do find a way." Hayley smiled. "And I hope that we can really become friends, Sophie. Jane Anne would be pleased." Sophie just rolled her eyes again, but smiled sweetly at her, almost saying through the expression on her face that there is a chance for them to become friends. There was a ring and someone was waiting to order at the counter. Hayley turned her head and saw the group of vampires near her. Thierry was looking at her and he winked. Hayley just looked away and rolled her eyes. She wasn't appreciating this and someone would end up with their balls cut off if they kept this going. Hayley then eyed Klaus furiously as he took a seat next to her. How dare he? Even after everything he had done to her, he still chose to bother her like this? But Klaus didn't pay any attention to her, he just eyed Sophie. "Where is Jane Anne Deveraux?" He asked as the African American guy, and King of this French Quarter, Marcel, laughed next to him. "Why are you trying to find her? What's your deal with her, Klaus?" he asked him. "I have some business with her and I think her sister here knows what I am talking about." Hayley snapped her head up and looked at Sophie questioningly. Sophie just shrugged and through her expression, she was saying that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Klaus, let it go! My sister is busy and you won't be seeing her around much." Sophie told him. "Oh, I will see her alright! I will see her tonight." Sophie frowned. "Tonight? What do you mean tonight?" Klaus smirked to Marcel. "We are having a little get together tonight here." "Here? Who agreed to this?" Sophie asked and Marcel pointed to the blonde bartender, Camille. "Without consulting me or my sister? This is ridiculous!" Sophie exclaimed and wanted to go speak to her but Klaus caught her hand and looked at her deadly in the eyes. "There will be a party tonight, love and you will attend along with your sister. This is your place after all." Marcel continued laughing like an idiot and Sophie gave him a look. Hayley snorted and Klaus focused all of his attention on her now. "What are you still doing here, little wolf?" "I am not going anywhere, Klaus. You can't tell me what to do." Hayley challenged him and Klaus stood up from his chair leaning against her to whisper something. "Take in consideration my warning from before." She knew what he was talking about but she just shook her head, stubbornly. Then, Hayley stood up and grabbed her purse. "Hayley, you will come to the party tonight right?" Marcel asked her, smirking a little as he watched her and the other vampires did the same. Klaus eyed his frenemy angrily. Hayley realized how much angry Klaus would be if she showed up so she accepted, which made him growl. She also didn't want to leave Sophie and Jane Anne on their own. Hayley turned to leave the bar when Sophie called after her. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hayley turned and nodded as Klaus eyed the two of them suspiciously, wondering what they were talking about. She didn't get any money but she didn't lose her dignity either. Hayley wondered back to the motel penniless and with a party invitation for that night. She wondered if she really should go. It was dangerous for her but danger had always been her middle name. "I am going." Hayley whispered but as she looked around the room she was wondering what she was going to wear. She was beyond broke. "I guess these clothes will have to do." Hayley whispered to what she was wearing right there.


	3. Ball Of Fire

**Whatever Hayley does, she cannot escape the memories of her one night stand with Niklaus Mikaelson. Now after that night, all she can think about is him whether she enjoys his company or hates him and wants him out of her life. She came to New Orleans to find her family and finally feel like she belongs somewhere but she has no idea in what her little wolf self has gotten into. Niklaus Mikaelson also arrived in New Orleans with the sole purpose to claim it as his own after the current king, Marcel Gerard, Klaus' former protégé and best friend for over 300 years has stolen the city from him. Jane Anne and Sophie Deveraux are the two powerful witches caught up in the mess, especially Jane Anne who has broken Marcel's rules by helping Hayley, a werewolf, and find information of her family. Marcel is throwing a party and is eager to see everyone attend. With the secrets and the desires flying around, the chances of everything going fine are slim to none. Sleeping with Klaus Mikaelson got Hayley into this mess and now we'll see how she'll get out of it. Thanks so much for following the story. Please leave me plenty of reviews afterwards!**

It was already nighttime and Hayley couldn't believe that so much time has passed by already. She looked around the motel room. This night was her chance, she knew it. She was not attending because Marcel asked her to, not exactly anyway. She figured that this party would be her best way to put on her manipulation and seduction techniques to get what she wanted and that was money for her rent so she wouldn't be left homeless. She was very desperate deep down. She didn't want to remain homeless once again. She couldn't let herself go through something like that again. The guy had told her that she had until tomorrow to pay up or she would be thrown out. It wasn't like she was a vampire, able to compel someone to let her stay for free. She was just a werewolf who could put up a good fight but it would get her nowhere. There was a bang on the door and Hayley stood up, going over there and opening it. The land owner stood there and smirked. "Remember, sweetheart, you have until tomorrow to pay up and if you don't, you know what is going to happen." "Just give me a break. You are going to get your money tomorrow and that is a promise!" she snapped and he chuckled before leaving. Hayley covered her mouth with shock. She had promised him and made a fool out of herself. She had no money left and the Deveraux sisters had no way to offer her some. This night was her night and her chance. If she would blow it, then she would be left out on the cold streets of New Orleans. The clothes that she had on couldn't really be called party clothes and she had nothing else to wear nor could she afford to go out into town and get herself a dress. She didn't have money for rent for God's sake! She knew that it was almost time to leave the compound and attend the party and she slapped her forehead as she realized she couldn't impress anyone or seduce anyone if she was going to the party in this outfit. She was doomed to roam the streets, homeless for sure.

In the meantime, Sophie Deveraux was getting the place all cleaned up in the bar where the party was supposed to take place. Jane Anne came inside with a couple of boxes. "Hey, you don't have to do this, you know?" Sophie asked her and Jane Anne looked a little taken aback by her comment. "What are you talking about, Sophie? This is my bar and I am going to have the party that Marcel clearly wants. He's the king and after the way I have been helping a werewolf lately without him knowing, I need to get on his good side so I know that nothing bad will happen to me or the rest of the members of my family." Jane Anne told her and Sophie crossed her arms. "You mean that you don't want us to have the same fate Monique had?" Jane Anne looked up and nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. My daughter…I don't want to remember, Sophie, please." Sophie nodded and looked at her. "I promised you that we are going to get her back somehow and we will when the time is right, okay?" Sophie put an arm around her sister and tried to offer her comfort. "But when I was saying that you shouldn't be here, I wasn't talking about Marcel or this party. I was talking about Klaus finally seeing you here. Are you sure you're okay with that?" "He threatened you today. I am going to put an end to this today and I am going to get him out of our lives." Sophie frowned as she looked at Jane Anne. "Why does he seem to think that you have something to do with the plotting against him? I can't seem to understand that. Are you plotting against him?" Sophie asked her and Jane Anne took a long time to think over her answer before whispering, "No, of course not. Not exactly, anyway." Sophie's eyes widened. "What do you mean by not exactly? Jane Anne, what the hell have you done?" Sophie asked her as she looked nervous.

"I do have a way of manipulating him to get on our side against Marcel so we can save our city." Jane Anne whispered in Sophie's ear and she gasped. "What do you mean? How do you plan on doing that?" "You'll see. There is a reason why I've been helping Hayley ever since she got here. I had a vision of her." Jane Anne whispered to her sister. "What are you talking about? What vision, Jane Anne? How much longer are you planning on keeping things from me? I am your sister and your best friend!" "I've seen everything, Sophie. Hayley is the only way to we are going to get to Klaus." "What? How?" "I don't know. That is what I need to find out. The ancestors have something up their sleeve and that is why I want to keep Hayley close to us, so make sure to get in good with her, convince her to stay longer." Sophie sighed. "I thought you liked this girl." "I do and I feel terrible for using her but with the way Marcel runs this city, all the witches are getting desperate! We have no other option. Hayley must stay." Sophie slapped her forehead. "I think it might be a little too late for that. You had to tell me of this plan earlier!" "What do you mean?" "Hayley came to me today and told me she has no money to pay the rent. She asked me for a loan but you know that well that we don't have any money to give away. If she doesn't pay up by tomorrow, she's fried out of the motel." Jane Anne gasped. "Then let's invite her to stay at our place!" "That place is small enough to fit only one person! We have no room for her!" "Then what are we going to do? If she doesn't have a place to stay, she won't stay and we'll be lost. Our chances of getting Monique back are gone!" "So this is about your daughter?" "And the other witches. But I do want my daughter back and when I'll be able to do more magic, with Marcel gone, I will bring my daughter back from the grave, so we need Hayley for this. She must stay, no matter what!" Sophie started washing dome dishes as she looked at her sister. "You have no idea how tough Hayley is as a werewolf. If she finds out about this." "She's not going to find out and everything will be okay with us. Believe it or not, I do care about her and I want only the best for her, so leave her be. We are helping her and without realizing it, she will be doing something to help us to. It's a win, win and nobody has to lose in this except Marcel." "Maybe you might be going overboard against Marcel, you know?" "Forget about it, Sophie! I get it! You used to sleep with him in the past and that's fine if you still feel something for him…" "I don't!" Sophie snapped at her sister. "I just don't think that I can stand to see him hurt because of you or anyone else. He doesn't deserve this." "After everything he's done to us, yes he does deserve it. Either you are going to help me or you are going to stay away from me and Hayley from now on, Sophie and I mean it!" Sophie was getting a little uneasy.

Klaus and Marcel were inseparable these days and Klaus kept trying to find ways to get himself inside of the circle, to be one of the people Marcel trusted the most so he could double-cross him and get his kingdom back. "So, how about it?" Marcel was asking Klaus and he snapped out of his thoughts. They were drinking out in town and Klaus looked surprised. "How about what?" "Are you going to introduce me to Hayley…more properly?" Klaus growled a little when he heard that. What Hayley was doing with her free time in New Orleans was none of his business but he sure as hell was in no mood to get involved with her again. Their one night stand had already done some image damage to them both. "How do you know so much about this girl, Hayley, anyway? Thierry told me that you two share an intimate past. He told me about the things you know about her." Marcel said and Klaus looked smug. "Is Thierry your little puppet? He tells you everything he gets?" "You didn't answer my question, Klaus. How do you know so many sexual details about this girl?" Klaus' pants constricted when he heard that. He didn't know why. Hayley was not around but the only thought about their night made him feel like he was losing control all over again. How could she be able to do this to him? No woman ever has made him feel this way. "Hayley and I did sleep together on a drunken whim, Marcel. There is nothing else left to be said." Klaus told him and Marcel grinned. "A drunken one night stand, huh? How did it go?" "I am not talking about this with you." Marcel shrugged. "This girl is really astounding! I plan on getting to know her tonight and who knows if it will lead to something more." Klaus didn't like the idea. He didn't know why. He and Hayley slept once, but somehow, seeing her again, Klaus has started feeling very protective over her, almost like he claims her as his own, only because he claimed her body one night. He couldn't let another man get into her pants and he wouldn't, not even Marcel, whom he did everything to please. Anything but let Hayley become his play thing. She was his, and no one else's. He growled at the thought of her coming to the party. He didn't want to deal with her again. He already warned her that it would be best if she got out of town and she didn't listen to him. Maybe it would be better if he would just let her do her thing and end up in Marcel's trap tonight. Marcel put his hand on Klaus' shoulder and said, "We each have stuff to deal with tonight! I can barely wait!" Klaus knew he was right. He would meet Jane Anne Deveraux tonight and he would find out what she was put to and why she was plotting against him. Nothing would stop him from confronting her. "Well, what are you waiting for? The party is going to start soon and I plan on being there early to get it on with the ladies and you must promise me to introduce me to Hayley as soon as we get there." Marcel told him and Klaus grinned from ear to ear. "I'll see what I can do." No, that's not what he was going to do at all. Tonight, he had two problems that he needed to solve. Jane Anne Deveraux and his gorgeous werewolf one-night stand, Hayley Marshall. "She doesn't seem to be that horny, Marcel. That girl was about to kick Thierry's ass today for just flirting with her." Diego chuckled as Thierry hit him on the head with a soda can. "Nothing funny about that. That girl's got spunk." Klaus couldn't stand to hear conversations about her any longer so he made his way out of there. "Hey, man! Where are you going?" He didn't know how to answer Marcel's question so he said nothing as he walked out. He had a plan and he had to find her for it. He would see her at the party tonight and he would make sure to get her out of this town and out of his life. Hayley was only causing him problems by staying here. If he had known that he would be coming here on business, he wouldn't have told Hayley about her family being in this town.

Hayley was still in her room, debating whether or not she should really go to this party. She had no chances of getting someone to pay the rent for her. The truth was that Hayley needed someone who really wanted her to stay and for her to stay, she would need money. She knew that it was wrong to take advantage of people, but she knew that is what you have to do in life if you are going to survive. She had to fend for herself ever since she was a child and she knew that if you played the good girl who refuses to do bad things routine, you starve to death and you remain homeless. You have to fight for what you want even if you do things that you feel aren't right. Life to Hayley was just a big jungle. It was a big and dangerous jungle. The time told her that the party had already started and she was still sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and her head in the clouds, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She would make a fool out of herself anyway. She would face Marcel and his guys and they would be making fun of her with Klaus in the lead all because she slept with him on a drunken whim. He was such a jerk! Now she understood why she was so disappointed when she saw him at the bar. She really was hoping to never see him again, despite their connection back in Mystic Falls. She's never met anyone like him before, they had a connection, a very sweet connection and she could remember how romantic he was in bed. He had whispered in her ear how beautiful she was and how breathtaking she was and she had believed his words because they felt sincere, piercing in her heart and she had caressed his naked chest and told him as well how dashing and charming he is. In the end, she couldn't understand. Did she hate her night with him or didn't she? She didn't think she hated it, not after what they shared and how caring he was with her for a few moments and she thought to herself that maybe he was different and she wanted to be in his arms and have him care for her forever. She wanted it deeply, but in the end, she should he have known that he would be no different than all the other jerks who had made the moves on her in the past.

The knocking on the door jerked her to a stop in her thoughts. She thought about what she could do. She was afraid that it would be that jackass again, telling her to pay up. She rubbed her hands together and stood up, going to the door and opened it only to find Sophie and Jane Anne there, smiling a little. "Unless you have some good news for me, you can get back to the party." Hayley whispered and headed back to the bed. "Hayley, I want you to know that I wish I could help you with your financial problems but I can't. I can however, offer you this." Jane Anne pulled out a gorgeous mini dress and Hayley was amazed by the fabric and its glow. "This is so beautiful. Where did you get it?" Hayley asked. "We found it at home and we thought that you wouldn't have anything for tonight. We brought it here for you. It's the least we can do. A simple thank you is in order." Sophie said and Jane Anne glared at her after her last comment. "Thank you. I never thought that you two would be this kind to me." Hayley told them and Jane Anne shook her head. "Nonsense! Sophie and I are happy to help you out!" Sophie had on a sarcastic smile on her face. "Yes, I'm sure of that. Now, go on and put it on so we can get going. The boys are getting crazy over there. You are the one, Hayley." "The one what?" Hayley asked her and Sophie responded, "The one they want to see. You should see Marcel. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he may actually be interested in you." Sophie told her with a lump in her throat. She didn't feel like telling Hayley yet the past she shared with Marcel. Jane Anne gave her sister another look. "I don't think that Marcel would be interested in a werewolf, Sophie." "Yeah, well, thanks to you, no one has to know that she's a werewolf." "Klaus knows." Hayley stated and rolled her eyes. Jane Anne frowned and Sophie whispered, "They slept together. Long story." Jane Anne's eyes widened but preferred not to ask for any more details. "Are you going to try this on?" she finally asked Hayley and the young wolf nodded, turning around and heading to the cramped bathroom. Sophie wrinkled her nose. "How can she live here? And she's upset for not having rent money? I would be thrilled and I would have gotten myself out of here sooner." Sophie told Jane Anne but her big sister shushed her as even walls had years. Hayley walked out of the bathroom moments later looking stunningly beautiful.

Hayley loved being beautiful, it was another thing that allowed her to survive. She was beautiful, smart, witty and sexy. That was what guys wanted and it was what was going to get her through tonight. Her job would be to seduce a guy, get in really good with him and get him to help her out, no matter the cost…and no matter what she had to do for that money. She rubbed her temples. She was beginning to feel like a freaking prostitute! She couldn't sink so low. No! She wouldn't do it. She made a pact with herself that she wouldn't stoop so low. She could never have sex for money and she would never allow herself to do that, never in a million years. She thought about Marcel. He didn't look like the kind of guy who would be looking for someone to sleep with, but someone with whom he could spend time with. Thierry on the other hand…Anyway, thanks to Jane Anne and Sophie, she knew now about Marcel's interest in her and she would take advantage of it so she could get what she wanted and remain in New Orleans to find her parents. The only possible complication was her hybrid one night stand that kept showing up in unexpected places and she couldn't escape him. Hayley prayed that he would keep clear of her this night and he would leave her and Marcel alone. "So, Marcel is interested?" Hayley asked the two witches and they glared at her. "Hayley, you are not being serious with me right now, are you?" Jane Anne asked. "Why not? What could be the problem?" "The problem is that he's a vampire and you are a werewolf, not to mention that he is the one we are trying to take down and get our city back!" Jane Anne snapped and then covered her mouth. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Hayley asked. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Hayley. Let's just go to the party." Jane Anne assured her with Sophie's eye rolling until they finally decided to make their way to the party all by themselves. Jane Anne was wearing a chocolate colored dress with a brown flower as a clip to her hair while Sophie was wearing a green dress with her hair loose and curled up, fingers filled with witchy type of rings. Hayley was now wearing Jane Anne's caramel colored mini dress that fit her body shape very well and the color matched well with her hair. They were ready for the big Showtime! Everyone would be there and it would be Hayley's shot to get some help from someone, anyone really. She needed that kind of money.

Marcel was acting like the big shot on the dance floor, inviting plenty of ladies to join him there so he could have some fun. Hayley entered with Jane Anne and Sophie. Jane Anne was looking a bit nervous. Klaus had warned her sister that he wanted to speak to her that night and that was the way it was going to be, whether she liked it or not. Jane Anne was trying to keep the people in her family safe and with Klaus around budding up with witches' worst enemy, the vampire king, Marcel, there wasn't going to be any peace. Hayley knew that she came here for the exact reason to attract attention but she didn't see him at all, the man she was searching for. After all the fantasizing in her room about their night, it was natural for her to want to see him and she wanted to keep a close eye on Jane Anne, because she didn't want her to have to face Klaus, the Original hybrid all by herself. She'd been there herself and somehow, she managed to slip away from death with a simple warning. Hayley wondered why Klaus hadn't laid a finger on her. She had called him out on his game to soften her up, she had made fun of his paintings, she had made a mess of his plan with the hybrids, she yelled at him and told him what to do, something he hated and still, he didn't dare harm her. Why? She couldn't understand his intentions. Why did he keep her alive all this time? For his amusement? Was her horrible and lonely life really that amusing to him? But another part of her told her that it was best for her to think of another reason of why he wanted her alive. She was the same as him, alone. And he didn't want to be alone, the same as he didn't want to be the only one. She could have been refreshment for him. "Hayley!" Someone exclaimed and she looked up to meet Marcel's eyes.

This was her chance. She knew that it would be tough but she had to go through with this, she had no choice. She was poor and she needed money. Marcel could help her out if she offered him the time of day or night in this case. She smiled at him sweetly even though she couldn't tolerate him and from the looks of things neither did Jane Anne and Sophie. These two were hiding something from her, she could tell. Marcel held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Hayley Marshall?" he asked her and Hayley nodded, stepping onto the dance floor with him. "You are very beautiful tonight." Marcel complimented her and Hayley nodded, still smiling. "Thank you very much. I was lucky to be able to get this dress, seeing as how I am unfit to buy anything this classy." Hayley began her little speech and Marcel frowned. "What do you mean? Are you having some financial problems?" This was the time to put on her fake concern status. "Oh no! No, I don't want to fill your head with my problems, Marcel. Let's just enjoy the dance." "No, I want to hear it." Hayley sighed and said, "I don't have money to pay rent at the motel and if I don't pay up tomorrow, he is going to kick me out. I am sorry! I shouldn't be telling you this." Hayley whispered and touched her forehead. Marcel shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry, Hayley. I am sure you will figure something out. I can help you if you want." "Really? Thank you!" Hayley was about to give Marcel a huge hug, because she knew that he was going to help her, even though he didn't say anything about giving her the money for rent, when she saw someone staring at them as they danced graciously onto the dance floor. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Klaus standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and he was not smiling. It was not like she was expecting him to. He had told her to get out of town and she refused. Hayley wondered what his next move was going to be. Then, casually, he made the move towards them and Hayley felt even more uncomfortable. He put on a fake smile as he came over to them and Hayley could feel Marcel stop dancing to look at him.


End file.
